How It All Began
by phoenix pheatherz
Summary: My idea on how Shuyin and Lenne became a couple. More details inside. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. A Summoner and Her Guardians

**How It All Began**  
  
Written by phoenix pheatherz  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related material. I only own the two original characters Rosari and Samuto.

* * *

About this story: The story takes place in Spira, in the time of Shuyin and Lenne. More specific, it takes place three years before they died. All events that happen in this story are my ideas on what happened. The story is told from Lenne's point of view, and she tells about her life, her friends, and how she gets together with Shuyin.

* * *

Prologue  
  
"Shuyin! You must stop!" I shouted as I ran into the room. Looming above me was the Vegnagun, a very large and powerful machina. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Lenne!" was all he said. Then there was an awkward silence, which was broken by the sound of footsteps. I turn around. "We have to get out of here!" Shuyin warns. He comes down from the Vegnagun and grabs me by the hand.  
  
"Huh?" I was confused. He dragged me out of the room and I tried to follow. We ran through a few halls with the soldiers chasing us. "Ah!" I fell down on the floor.  
  
"Lenne!" Shuyin gasped. He picked me back up and we ran away from the soldiers again. We tried to lose them by going into another hall, but it was unsuccessful. We ended up back in the room with Vegnagun. We clench on to each other tightly.  
  
_No_, I thought, and I turned to look at him. He looked back at me. From the look on his face, I could tell he was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't protect me. Sorry that he couldn't save me. I gave him a forgiving smile and tears came out. Then I felt a rush of pain. I gasped as I was shot, and I fell to the floor with Shuyin. I saw nothing after that.  
  
Chapitre 1 :: A Summoner and Her Guardians  
  
_My name is Lenne. I live in Zanarkand, a place made up of many machina. I am a summoner and a songstress. Since summoners don't do much nowadays, I decided to become a songstress. Now I am popular in Zanarkand, but popularity doesn't mean much to me._  
  
"Miss Lenne, may I get your autograph?" a kid says as he runs up to me.  
  
"Surely," I reply, and hand him my autograph.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much!" the kid says, then runs away. I smile.  
  
_I became a songstress to entertain the people of Zanarkand. There wasn't much competition in the music world, since most people were playing blitzball. It makes me happy to know that I bring joy to the world, making them happy with my talents._  
  
"Hey Lenne!" Two distant figures shout out to me. I wave back.  
  
"Hey Rosari! Hey Samuto!" I shouted back.  
  
_Rosari and Samuto are my friends and guardians. Rosari is a Ronso from Bevelle. He has been my friend ever since I was 6. He's also very talkative. Samuto is an Al Bhed. Rosari and I met her when I was 13. At first she tried to steal from us, but then we became close friends. She has taught me how to speak Al Bhed. I'm pretty good at it._  
  
"Didja see Shuyin today?" Rosari asked as they stopped in front of me.  
  
"Yeah! He was **knayd**!" Samuto says. "Oops. I mean great!"  
  
"Really?" I ask. "Aw, I missed it!" I frown a little, and then I smile again. "Well, now I have a chance to talk to him!"  
  
"Yeesh," Samuto says. "Why don't you just tell him already that you like him?"  
  
"It's not that easy," I reply. "Or in your language, **ed'c hud dryd ayco**."  
  
"Well, here's your chance," Rosari says, "because here he comes!"  
  
"Hey Lenne!" Shuyin says, running up to me. I smile back at him.  
  
_Shuyin is another one of my guardians. I met him recently at a blitzball game. He saved me from a fiend. He is a famous blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes. He is currently #1 on the rankings. But that's not the reason why he's one of my guardians. He's my guardian because we became friends almost instantly and he is a very good bodyguard. And I think he's kinda cute._  
  
"Hey," I say to him. "So how was your game? Sorry I couldn't see it."  
  
"You missed it? It was the greatest game ever! Let me tell you all about it! So it starts off like this..."  
  
He tells me about the game as the four of us walk down the road. We stop at a restaurant and order something to eat. At times we were interrupted by some of my fans and the 'Shuyin Is The Sexiest Man Alive Girls' (SITSMAG).  
  
"...and that's how we won!" Shuyin ends his story.  
  
"Yay!" Rosari says. "Shuyin finally ended his story!"  
  
"Shut up," Shuyin says, punching Rosari lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Rosari replies and does the same. I laugh at them.  
  
"Come on Lenne, **mad'c ku yht mayja dras dra pemm**!" Samuto says.  
  
"Alright," I get out of my seat. "Shuyin, Rosari, pay the bill, please?" I head to the door with Samuto behind me.  
  
"Wait!" Shuyin says. "Argh...this is your fault!"  
  
"No, it's yours," Rosari replies. They stare at each other angrily.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Shuyin suggests.  
  
"You're on!" Rosari replies.  
  
"1...2...3...GO!" They both shout, forming shapes with their hands.  
  
"Ha! Paper beats Rock!" Rosari laughs, then tosses Shuyin the bill.  
  
"Dammit," Shuyin says, pulling out his wallet. I feel sorry for him.  
  
"Wait," I say as I run back to Shuyin. "I'll pay for it. You've paid the last 3 times you lost."  
  
"No, it's alright," Shuyin replies.  
  
"But you're broke!" I say to him and point at his floppy wallet.  
  
"Um...heh...fine then," Shuyin says, "you can pay the bill."  
  
"Here you go," I hand the bill and gil to the waiter who served us. "Thank you!" We decided to head to my house and call it a day.  
  
_The next day, we all headed to Luca for Shuyin's blitzball game. It's a very special game, he says. It's called the Royal Champions Blitz Tournament. All the best teams come from around Spira to participate. The winning team in the end gets bragging rights for the next 3 years, and will move on to the Grand Final Showdown XXI. Shuyin's team, the Zanarkand Abes, has been winning many games this season. I hope he moves on to the showdown._  
  
"Good luck!" I shouted to Shuyin from the bleachers.  
  
"They're up against the Besaid Aurochs. This might be a tough game," Samuto tells me. "Besaid has been doing pretty good this season."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rosari reassures me. "With Shuyin there, he'll kick Auroch butt!"  
  
"I sure hope so," I reply.  
  
_I didn't really pay attention to the game from that point on. I only noticed Shuyin. The way he moves in the dome so freely. It was like he was the water in there. He danced around in the dome like a leaf in the wind. He was so carefree. He didn't play the game to win; he played the game to have fun. His body flowed around happily as it dodged other players and passed the ball._  
  
"And that's the game, folks!" a voice booms through the speakers.  
  
"...Huh?" I looked around, slightly confused.  
  
"Wow! That was a great game! Lenne, didja see how Shuyin barely made the final score?" Rosari says to me.  
  
"...What" He did?" I say dumbfoundedly.  
  
"You missed it?! It was so cool!" Samuto tells me. "I can't believe you weren't paying attention!"  
  
"Sorry...I guess I kinda zoned out..." I reply.  
  
_Blitzball doesn't excite me that much. I guess it's because everyone's into it, and I'm not a person who follows trends often._  
  
"Well, let's go down there to congratulate the Abes!" Rosari says, grabbing me by the arm and running towards the locker entrance. Samuto follows behind us.  
  
"Whoa!" I try to keep my balance as I try to run with Rosari. Samuto laughs everytime I'm about to fall over. As we reach the locker room, Rosari slows down a little. I keep on running to see Shuyin. We stop in front of the locker room.  
  
"Lenne, you go in," Samuto says. "We'll wait for you guys out here."  
  
"Alright," I say. I quiety open the door and enter. All the members of the team look right at me then surround me.  
  
"Hey, it's the singer Lenne!"  
  
"Did you watch our game?"  
  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
  
?"Hi! Yes, I loved the game! Sure, here you go!" I try to keep up with all their questions.  
  
"Okay guys, calm down." I hear a familiar voice. I see Shuyin in the back of the room.  
  
"Shuyin!" I smile. "Excuse me." I escape the horde of players and run up to Shuyin and hug him. "You were great today!" I pulled myself up and kissed him.  
  
_Wait, what did I just do? I thought as I let go of him. He doesn?t even know that I like him! I don?t even know if he likes me! Oh no, how will he respond?_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading the story! Please review! This is the first fanfic I?ve written, so please give me all the constructive criticism you can. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Blossoming Romance?

**How It All Began** Written by phoenix pheatherz  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews! Glad to know that there's people who enjoy my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari and Samuto.  
  
Chapitre 2 :: Blossoming Romance?  
  
"Um..." Shuyin looks down at me with surprise. His face is completely red. All the other players stare at us, some hooting and hollering. "...Thanks...?"  
  
_Why did I do that?_  
  
"Oh..." I step back as I realized what I just did. I blush from embarrassment. "I'm sorry...um...see you later!" I run out of the room, running into Rosari and Samuto.  
  
"Eh?" Samuto notices my cherry red face.  
  
"What happened?" Rosari asks.  
  
"Too much," I reply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Samuto asked.  
  
"I...I'm not sure why I did that..." I say to her.  
  
"What happened??" Rosari asks again.  
  
"...I...I...Ikissedhim!" I blurted out and turned even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"You did?!" Samuto says in both shock and delight. "How did it feel?"  
  
"I did it out of excitement from the game," I replied.  
  
"What excitement?" Rosari says. "You didn't even pay attention to the game!"  
  
"Well, you know what I mean!" I shoot back. "Anyway, Samuto, it was unexpected, so there weren't any major feelings..."  
  
"Oh..." Samuto's delight dies out. "Well, here comes Shuyin!"  
  
Shuyin leaves the locker room, half as red as before. We look right at each other, then shyly turn away.  
  
"Um...l-let's go," Shuyin says.  
  
"Alright!" Rosari says. "Let's go eat! My treat!"  
  
_It was awkward to sit across him at the restaurant. I tried to look at him, but he would always turn away. I pray that I didn't ruin my relationship with him. I don't want it to be like this forever._  
  
"So," Rosari begins, trying to get Shuyin to talk to me, "Shuyin, tell Lenne about how you won the game! She had to, uh, go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Um...sure..." Shuyin says, turning a little red again. He turns his head towards me but keeps looking down. "Well...you see, it was like this..."  
  
_As he was telling his story, I noticed he was stuttering at some parts. I feel so scared now. Did I do this to him? And will he be like this everytime he sees me or is around me? Will I ever have a chance with him?_  
  
"So did you pay attention this time?" Rosari asks jokingly.  
  
"Yes, I did," I reply. "Um...nice job...Shuyin..." I tell him shyly.  
  
"Thanks..." he replies shyly.  
  
"Well, I've paid the bill! Let's go!" Rosari says.  
  
"Alright," I stand up and follow Rosari out. Samuto and Shuyin follow behind.  
  
"Hey," Samuto whispers to me, and pulls me back to where she is. "I've something to tell you!"  
  
"What is it?" I whisper back.  
  
"Well, the thing is," she begins, "Shuyin **gehty megac oui**!"  
  
"How do you know?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"**Ra dumt sa cu pavuna**," she tells me. "**Eh vyld, ra fyhdc du ycg oui uid**!"  
  
"Really??" I shout in delight. Everyone stares at me. "Heh heh...sorry! Nothing to see here!"  
  
"What was that about?" Rosari asks.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," I respond.  
  
"Lenne, you're gonna make it obvious to Rosari what we were talking about," Samuto whispers, then sighs.  
  
"Sorry," I whisper and try to contain my excitement. Shuyin looks at me weirdly. I give him a big smile, then he blushes and looks away.  
  
"I think I just scared Shuyin," I whisper.  
  
"Well, duh!" Samuto replies. "You've got a cheesy grin on your face that makes you look like a molester!"  
  
"Really?" I ask. "I can't help it...I'm so excited!"  
  
"Get over it," Samuto says. "He said he wants to, not he will."  
  
"You don't know that," I reply.  
  
_We wandered through Luca for the rest of the day, until Samuto called her friends at Home to bring an airship over. We headed back to Zanarkand for rest, but instead Shuyin was surrounded by a herd of SITSMAG and some other fans._  
  
"I'll see you guys later, okay?" Shuyin says while giving his fans his signature.  
  
"Sure," Rosari replies. "We'll be at Lenne's place."  
  
_The three of us head towards my house, away from the crowd and Shuyin. As we are walking, we pass by a newstand, which causes me to stop._  
  
"Lenne?" Samuto and Rosari stop ahead of me and turn around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This," I pick up a magazine and show them.  
  
"What? It's just an issue of Z-Teen Magazine," Rosari replies.  
  
"Look at that, moron!" Samuto says, pointing a description next to a photo.  
  
"Hmm...'Blitzballer and Songstress...Dating?' What the?" Rosari looks me.  
  
"It's not true!" I say. "You can even ask Shuyin when we see him later!"  
  
"I'm not saying it's true," Rosari replies. "I'm just shocked."  
  
"Well, we should buy it and read what else it says," Samuto says, paying the newstand owner for the magazine. "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
_As we walk to my house, they take turns reading the magazine. They tell me things about other stars that I don't really care about. I can't stop thinking about what they wrote about me and Shuyin! What did they write? I need to know!_  
  
"Ah, here it is!" Samuto says as we enter my house.  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" I reply, trying to get the magazine from her.  
  
"Eh... it's not much," Samuto tells me. "They're just assuming it because they have photos of you two hanging out recently...oh my gosh!"  
  
"What? What is it?" I ask.  
  
"I never knew Shuyin could look so hot!" Samuto replies, showing me a poster of him topless in the magazine.  
  
"He looks so sexy..." I say, staring at his muscles.  
  
"Okay, enough of the eye candy," Rosari says, grabbing the magazine and flipping to another page.  
  
"Hmm... let's see what's on television!" Samuto says, forgetting about the magazine. She hops onto my sofa and turns on the television. "Hey look! It's Shuyin!"  
  
I run towards the sofa and jump onto it. "Hey! It's a recap of the game!"  
  
"Really?" Rosari walks over to the sofa while tossing the magazine on a table. "Cool! They're showing how Shuyin won!"  
  
"He's so graceful," I say, watching his body move on the screen.  
  
"He's so damned hot!" Samuto says, then leans towards me and whispers "But I'd never take over your territory, Lenne..."  
  
I blush at her remark. "But we're not even dating," I whisper back.  
  
"I know," Samuto replies, "but you will soon!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," she replies.  
  
"Shh!" Rosari says. "I'm trying to listen to the television!"  
  
Out of nowhere, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I stand up and run to the door. I open the door and see Shuyin standing there.  
  
"H-Hey," Shuyin says.  
  
"Come on in," I tell him shyly. He enters the house and we head for the sofa.  
  
"Hey Shuyin!" Samuto waves at him.  
  
"Hi Shu," Rosari says without taking his eyes of the television.  
  
"Hey," Shuyin replies to both of them. "What's on?"  
  
"Recap of the game," Rosari says.  
  
"Rosari, come on, I just remembered that Lenne wanted us to pick up something at the store!" Samuto says, pulling Rosari away from the television and running towards the door. "We'll be back later!"  
  
"Wha-?" Rosari flies across the room and is pulled outside by Samuto.  
  
"Wait! I-" the door slams in the middle of my message.  
  
"So... what did you ask them to get?" Shuyin asks.  
  
"Um... just a midnight snack," I reply. _Samuto, I'll get you back for this!_ I think to myself.  
  
We both sit down on the sofa, doing nothing.  
  
"Um... Lenne..." Shuyin looks at me.  
  
"Yes...?" I look at him.  
  
"I don't know how to ask you this, but..." he starts.  
  
_Oh my gosh! He's going to ask me now!_  
  
"... No, I can't ask you..." he hesitates.  
  
"You can ask me anything," I reply.  
  
"Lenne... will you..."  
  
_Yes! I will, Shuyin! I will!_

* * *

How'd you like that chapter? Please review if you liked it! 


	3. Confusion

**How It All Began**

Written by phoenix pheatherz

**A/N:** Sorry for updating so late! I hope you guys are still reading this story! Thanks for your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari and Samuto.

Chapitre 3 :: Confusion

"I really don't know if I can ask you this..." Shuyin says to me.

"Go ahead," I reply.

"Okay..." he starts.

_Omigosh! _I think. _He's going to ask me out!_

"Lenne, will you..."

_Yes! I will, Shuyin!_

"...sing the Zanarkand Anthem and be our entertainer at our championship victory celebration tomorrow?" he finishes.

"Of course I will!" I say in delight and hug him.

"W-Wow, thanks so much!" he smiles and hugs me back. Then his question finally registered in my brain.

"No problem," I reply, trying to hide my disappointment. _Samuto, I'm gonna kill you!_

The doorbell rings. I open the door and see Rosari and Samuto there.

"We're back!" Rosari says, running back to the sofa to watch more television.

"Oh! What happened, Lenne?" Samuto whispers to me. "I saw happy then I saw upset!"

"You set me up and failed!" I whispered back.

"No, I set you up and **you** failed," she points out. _I can't argue with that. It's true._

"Just go inside," I tell her in a defeated manner.

"Ha, you know I'm right," Samuto brags. I close the door as she comes in.

"Shut up," I push her lightly.

"Hey Samuto!" Shuyin says. "So where's the thing you had to get?"

"Right here!" Samuto says, and like magic, pulls out a bag from nowhere.

"I didn't see that before," I say.

"We Al Bhed are clever," she whispers to me. "We hide things everywhere!" _That gives me a bad feeling for some reason._

"So what's in the bag?" Shuyin asks.

"Ice cream!" Samuto replies. "And I was lucky, I picked up the last carton of that new flavor from Ken & Terry's: Cactuar Thorn!"

"Oh, I tried a real Cactuar thorn once," Rosari said. "It wasn't that bad..."

"Here, take one," I say, handing out spoons to each of them.

"Huh?" Shuyin looks at us, confused.

"Oh, that's right!" Samuto says. "You're new to this. It's our friendship ritual!"

"Friendship ritual?" Shuyin asks.

"Yeah!" I reply. "We all share a carton of ice cream while watching TV!"

"I see," Shuyin says, still confused.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Rosari says. We head to the sofa with the ice cream and spoons and we all dig in.

_As we were eating the ice cream, I started to think about things between me and Shuyin. Is this what I'll always be to him? Only a friend who does him favors? Maybe I should just go for someone else..._

"Lenne?" Rosari interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I zone back into the real world.

"You okay?" he asks. "You look upset."

"I'm fine," I reply. "I'm just thinking of something..."

"Oh, okay," he says. "Sorry to interrupt then."

"It's alright," I reply.

_Rosari seems upset now. I hope I didn't worry him..._

"Hey Shuyin, I can't believe you did this!" Samuto says, showing him the poster from the magazine.

"Oh yeah," Shuyin replies, turning pink. "I kinda felt...violated...at that photo shoot."

"Wow," Samuto says. "I never knew you were self-conscious!"

"Yeah, well..." Shuyin turns red. Samuto giggles.

I started to think again. _I can't tell anymore. Was Samuto lying to me? Is Shuyin even slightly attracted to me? He seems more interested in Samuto and vice versa. Waitaminute! Is Samuto...and Shuyin...? No, it can't be..._

"Lenne!" Samuto taps my shoulder.

"Wha-?" I turn around.

"Me and Shuyin are gonna go home now," she tells me.

"Yeah, it's really late now," Shuyin says.

"Shuyin's gonna give me a ride home!" Samuto cheers.

"Wait!" Rosari says. "Can I get a ride home too?"

"Sure!" Shuyin says.

"Let me clean this up first," Rosari says, heading for the empty ice cream carton.

"No, it's alright," I say. "I'll clean it up."

"You sure?" Rosari asks.

"Go ahead," I reply. "It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay," Rosari says. "See you tomorrow!"

_As they left, I started to clean up the mess. While I was cleaning up, I started to think about Shuyin and Samuto again. Do they have something for each other? I don't think that can be... Samuto would never do that to me. Or... would she? I couldn't stop thinking about the two of them being together. Before I knew it, Shuyin, Samuto, and Rosari were at my door again, ready to pick me up for the celebration!_

"Hey Lenne!" Samuto greets me as I get into the passenger seat of the car.

"H-Hey," I reply while yawning.

"Wow, looks like you didn't get much sleep last night," Rosari says.

"Yeah, well there was this interesting movie on TV," I lied. I couldn't let them know about my worries.

"Wanna get some coffee before we go to the celebration?" Shuyin asks as he starts driving.

"Nah, I'm fine," I reply. "I just need...some..." I yawn and fall asleep.

"Hey Lenne," Shuyin says quietly. "We're here..."

"Hmmm...?" I open my eyes, then I look up and see Shuyin's face. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" I get up off of Shuyin's shoulder.

"It's alright," Shuyin smiles. "Let's go!" We all get out of his car and head into the Zanarkand Dome.

_Although I was still tired, I tried my best to look alive while encountering fans inside the dome. Everyone around me was cheering, from left to right, above and below. I never realized that the dome is this big. We went to our table near the stage, where coffee and tea awaited us, along with a machina waiter._

"Lenne?" Samuto looks at me oddly as I stirred sugar into my coffee.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You just poured about half a cup's amount of sugar into your coffee," she tells me.

"Huh?" I stir my coffee and drink it, only to end up spitting it back out. "Ick...is anyone gonna use that cup?"

"I don't think so," Shuyin said. "This table is for me and my friends, and I haven't invited anyone else."

"Okay," I say, as I dump my coffee into the empty cup.

"Um...Lenne?" Rosari gives me a weird look.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You could've just used the empty cup..." he points out.

"...Oh..." I look at the cup stupidly. "Well, as long as one cup is empty..." I take the now empty cup and pour some more somewhat-fresh coffee into it.

"Hey, let's order our food now!" Shuyin says.

"Sure!" Samuto replies.

"What do you guys want?" Shuyin asks.

_While Shuyin punched in the orders into the machina waiter, I started to think about it again. Well, I tried, but I ended up sleeping on the table._

"Lenne!" the three of them wake me up.

"Wha-?" I jump up.

"What do you want to have for breakfast?" Shuyin asks me.

"Uh... eggs and bacon?" I reply, not really caring what I get.

"Okay," he says, punching the order.

"Wow, Lenne, are you okay?" Samuto asks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I yawn.

"You look really tired. What was that movie about?" Rosari asks.

"It was something about a girl trying to find out if her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend," I blurted thoughtlessly.

"Oh... so did she find out?" Samuto asks.

"No... I didn't," I reply.

"You didn't what?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't find out yet," I tell her.

"So you didn't finish the movie?" Rosari says, which makes me realize what I had said before.

"Um... no... I got too tired," I say, hoping none of them realized that I was talking about me.

"Aww, that sucks," Samuto says. "It sounds like a good movie!"

"It was," I reply. "Well, at least what I've seen of it."

"What channel was it on?" Shuyin asks me.

"I forgot," I reply quickly. "I was just channel surfing."

"Hmm... I should look for that movie in the movie rental store," Shuyin says. "Then we can all watch it together!"

"Uh... yeah..." I say.

"Hey look! There's our waiter!" Samuto says, pointing to an area with a bunch of waiters waiting for the chefs to finish cooking.

"How can you tell? They all look alike!" Rosari asks.

"Easy! Our waiter is an older machina waiter model than the others!" she replies.

"Wow, how did you know that?" I ask.

"I'm Al Bhed," she says. "It's an Al Bhed thing!"

"Hey Lenne, you have to get ready!" Shuyin tells me.

"Oh, right!" I say. I quickly get out of my seat and rush towards the stage.

"Now, it's time for our special guest! Zanarkand's one and only, Lenne!" says the announcer. Everyone applauds as I walk to the center of the stage.

"Hello everyone!" I say to everyone in the audience. "Give a hand to our Zanarkand Abes!" Everyone cheers wildly. "Now, please rise for the Zanarkand Anthem." The audience follows and everyone is standing. I start the anthem and everyone follows. We finish and the audience sits down. "Today, we are here to honor our beloved blitzball team. We have the number one blitzball team!" Everyone cheers. "Here to present the award is my friend, Lady Yunalesca!" I walk off the stage, passing Lady Yunalesca.

_As I walk back to my seat, I hear mixed response from the audience when Lady Yunalesca comes on stage. I think it's rude, since she never did anything wrong. Her father is the somewhat demented one, anyway. Yunalesca, or Yuna, as I called her ever since elementary school days, is the daughter of Lord Yevon. Lord Yevon is a man of great wealth and power in Zanarkand. He is also a summoner, and so is Yuna. But he has some weird, crazy thoughts at times, which most people don't really approve of. I don't see anything wrong with his ideas, although I needed Yunalesca to help me fully understand his ideas. Yunalesca is very intelligent, and she has never done anything to the people who are here today. I don't think it's right at all for her to be disapproved of by others._

"Good morning, everyone," Yunalesca starts, ignoring the rude audience members. "I am glad to be up here today, giving the Zanarkand Abes their award for winning the Royal Champions Blitz Tournament. Their victory has reserved them a spot in the Grand Final Showdown XXI for sure. Congratulations, Zanarkand Abes!" Everyone cheered as the members of the Zanarkand Abes walked up on stage and they all held the trophy up. Shuyin was then given the trophy by the other members and he stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone!" Shuyin says. "Now, let's par-tay!" Everyone cheers loudly and wildly. The Zanarkand Abes all go back to their seats and everyone starts to get served.

"Thank you!" I said to the waiter as he placed my order in front of me.

"How come you talk to it? Can it hear you?" Rosari asks.

"Well, no," Samuto replies, "but it's still like a person, so you've got to treat it nicely!"

"Exactly," I say.

_As I ate my breakfast, I had one thing on my mind: Shuyin and Samuto. Now that I think about it, they make a great couple together. She's closer to him than I am. And... Rosari seems to show more interest in me than Shuyin. Maybe I should give him a chance...?_

"Hey, Samuto, are you going to eat that?" Shuyin asks her.

"No, go ahead and have it," Samuto says.

"Thanks!" Shuyin smiles and takes it off her plate.

_Gee, great way to rub it in my face without even knowing!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm... going out for a walk," I stand up and leave the table. "I'll be back later to perform."

"Okay," Shuyin says.

_I walk out of the dome smiling, but once I stepped outside, I started running to the side of the dome, crying. I hid in a small area, hiding myself from everyone else. I sat there and kept crying. I stayed here for awhile until I heard something._

"Lenne? Is that you?" Rosari says, running to the small area I'm in.

"R-Rosari?" I look at him.

"What are you doing there?" Rosari asks me.

"Just taking a break," I reply and wipe my tears. I come out and stand up in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"I'm so sorry," I say. "I must've worried everyone!"

"Not everyone, just me," he replies. I look up at him. "Lenne, I've been noticing that something has you distressed. If you ever need to talk, I'm right here."

"Thanks," I say with a sad smile, and I hug him. "There has been something bothering me."

"What is it?" he asks me.

"Well, I like someone, but I also think I have feelings for another person. The first one is not so close to me, while the second one is always there for me. Who should I go after?" I ask him.

"Well, that's up to you," he replies, "but in my opinion, it's kind of a lose-lose situation. Person A doesn't give you much attention, but you could lose a great friendship with Person B if things don't work well."

"Well, I've got to take that risk for love," I say to him.

"Lenne, I have a question for you," he tells me.

"Go ahead," I reply.

"Do you... like me?" he asks.

"Of course I do!" I say.

"And I like you," he says. "I like you alot." I blush. "And I've wanted to ask you for the past month..."

_Is he...?_

"Will you go out with me?" he asks.

_All of a sudden, my heart explodes with various feelings. Mostly confusion. What do I respond? If I say yes, I may ruin a great friendship in the end. If I say no, I may ruin a great friendship now! Why does everything have to happen now?_

_Who... who do I love?_

* * *

Wah... this longer than usual! I hope that makes up for it being so late! Please review!


	4. Love Triangle

**How It All Began**

Written by phoenix pheatherz

**A/N:** I don't know if anyone read the last chapter...please review if you read it! Any kind of review is good, as long as I know that people are reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari and Samuto.

Chapitre 4 :: Love Triangle

_What do I tell him?_

"It's okay," Rosari says, noticing my confusion. "Think about it first, okay? I won't force you to choose someone on the spot."

"O-Okay..." I replied, not looking at his face.

"Come on, let's go," he says. "It's almost time for you to perform."

_His voice has a nice, deep and rough tone to it, but it's still gentle. Are all Ronsos like that? He makes me feel...loved. Not the kind of love that fans give me, but real love. Something I haven't felt in a long time._

"Right," I replied, and we started to walk to the front of the dome.

"Lenne! There you are!" Shuyin said, seeing me and Rosari as we headed to the entrance. "Rosari? What are you doing with her?"

"I just found her," Rosari said.

"Yeah, I kinda wandered and Rosari came out of nowhere," I lied. I didn't want him to know I was upset.

"Well, it's time for you to go on stage," Shuyin said. "But I need to talk to Rosari."

"Alright," I replied. _I hope he doesn't think Rosari did something to me..._ I thought as I walked into the dome. I walked onto the stage and started to sing. I sang mostly Zanarkand victory songs. While I sang, I kept thinking of one thing:

_I think I love him._

I walked down from the stage after I finished. I headed back to the table, and Shuyin and Rosari were back in their seats.

"Great job, Lenne!" Samuto smiles.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Lenne, can we talk outside?" Shuyin asks.

"Sure," I say. We walk out to the main entrance. "So what do you want to talk about?"

_Please don't ask me out too... that'll totally kill me._

"I know what Rosari said to you," Shuyin replies.

"H-How?" I ask. _Was he there the whole time?_

"I overheard you guys," he says. "I didn't mean to, but I didn't want to interrupt you guys either."

"Oh..." I say.

"I know that if you two are going to date, you'll probably want to keep it private, right?" he asks me.

"Um..." I thought about it. "Most likely..."

"Well, if you are going to date him, I'll tell all of Zanarkand."

"What? Why?" I respond. He walked back into the building, ignoring my questions. "Shuyin!" I call out to him as I walk back into the dome. _Thank goodness nobody notices... I think._

He keeps walking until he reaches the table. Then he whispers something to Rosari.

_What is he doing? And why is he doing this?_

He sits back down on his seat. Rosari looks at me, slightly confused.

"I-Is everything alright?" Samuto asks me as I sit down.

"I really don't know anymore," I say, almost crying.

"Lenne, we need to talk," Rosari whispers to me. "Can we meet up next week at a picnic at the Calm Lands?"

"Sure," I respond. "Wait...are you taking me out on a-"

"If you would let me," Rosari cuts me short. "If not, then we can just call it a friend thing."

_I really do like him. I should give it a try._

"Sure, why not?" I reply. "A date it is!" Rosari blushes a little through his thick blue fur.

"R-Really?" he says, sounding surprised.

"Let's give it a try!" I smile. He smiles back.

"Okay," he says.

"Look!" Samuto gets our attention. "The Abes are gonna do a dance for us!"

We look up to the stage, where all the members of the Zanarkand Abes are lined up in a V formation.

"Eh?" I stare at Shuyin, who has a weird grin on his face. "Um... Samuto... is this going to be one of those stripper things?"

"I'm really not sure," Samuto replies, "but that would be HOT!"

All of a sudden, music blasts from nowhere, and the men on stage start breakdancing to it. _...Were they high when they thought about this? _I thought to myself._ They look like monkeys! Except Shuyin, of course._

"They look...awesome?" Rosari says.

"Aww, it's not a stripper thing!" Samuto pouts jokingly.

"They need to get some lessons," I say to Samuto. _While they were dancing, all the prepubescent girls were gasping in shock, all the prepubescent boys were thinking it was cool, all the teeny boppers screeched in delight, and all the other people just watched, somewhat amazed. But while all this was going on, I kept thinking about what Shuyin said to me. Why would he do this to me? Is there a reason he doesn't want me going out with Rosari? Unless..._

_He's in love with me!_

_Omigosh... this is a dream come true! _I exclaimed to myself. _But... I have a date with Rosari. And if things go well between Rosari and I, then I guess... I would be with..._

"How'd you like my dance?" Shuyin grins, plopping himself onto his chair.

"Spectacular!" I lied.

"It was cool!" Samuto lied.

"Man, I wish I was as good of a dancer as you guys are!" Rosari lied.

"Heh, we are _that_ good, aren't we?" Shuyin grins.

_After that, the celebration ended pretty soon. I went home by myself, afraid of what Shuyin would do to me. He drove Samuto and Rosari back. My image of Shuyin has changed completely. Is he _that_ crazy that he would do that for love? That's kind of freaky... but you've gotta admit, you'll know if you're loved. I've never seen him like that before. It makes me worried. Will Shuyin hurt Rosari?_

_A week passed by after that really quickly. I didn't see Shuyin at all during that week. I mostly hung out with Samuto. We talked about Shuyin, but I never told her about my date with Rosari. In fact, I haven't told anyone about my date with Rosari! I headed down from Zanarkand, walking through Mount Gagazet, and found myself in the Calm Lands. I dodged a few fiends, and found my way to the center, where I rented a chocobo. I started to walk around, looking for Rosari, when I bumped into another chocobo._

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said to the rider of the other chocobo.

"Hey, Lenne!" the other rider says.

"Oh, hey Rosari" I reply. "I was looking for you!"

"Me too!" he says. "Come on, let's go!" I follow him to a secluded area where no fiends entered. I see a picnic basket and blanket laid out perfectly. We sit down and start to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, it's about Shuyin," he says.

"Did he threaten you too?" I ask.

"No, did he threaten you?" he replies.

"Yeah," I say to him. "He told me not to date you or else he'll tell all of Spira!"

"Really?" he looks at me oddly. "He came up to me and told me I deserve better than you."

"Omigosh!" I say, slightly angry. "He actually said that?"

"Yeah! And then he gave me this weird look that kinda disgusted me," he says, imitating Shuyin's look.

"Oh... my... gosh!" I reply.

"What?"

"That look."

"What about it?"

"That's supposed to be a _seductive_ look."

"Now why would Shuyin look at me with a seductive look?"

We stared at each other, realizing what was truly going on.

"Shuyin is-"

"GAY!" I was cut off by Rosari.

* * *

How's that for an odd twist? Please review if you read this and you liked it. Or even if you didn't, any kind of review would be nice, so I know that somebody is reading this. If not, I'll just stop writing. 


	5. Everything Needs Love

**How It All Began**

Written by phoenix pheatherz

**A/N:** Soo sorry for not updating!! First year of high school has got be busy. I also had writer's block for a while, but after getting an email from Fic-luva, and two more reviews recently, I was reminded that people are actually reading. I hope this lives up to the rest of the chapters, because I was kind of on lack of inspiration. Thank you guys so much for reminding me that people do read this fanfic!! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari, Samuto, and Heimong. I also don't own the lyrics to "Everything Needs Love". In fact, I'm not quite sure who does... .

Chapitre 5 :: Everything Needs Love

_I enjoyed myself for the rest of that day._

_And now, I have the media stalking me endlessly._

"Miss Lenne! Is it true you are dating this Ronzo named Rosari?"

"When did you meet this guy?"

"Lenne, how many times have you done it?"

"When are you going to marry him?"

"Who is this Ronzo that you are dating, Miss Lenne?"

"Are you having any relationship problems yet?"

_That last question caused me to snap._

"None with him, but I will have problems with all of you if you don't LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at them. Most of them left me alone, but some of them seemed to be ignorant and bothered me more. I left them and ran to Samuto's apartment.

"Hey! What's up?" Samuto asked as I ran into her apartment. "Um...hello to you too!" I slammed the door shut in front of us. "What the-?"

"Reporters! Too many of them!" I gasped for air.

"Oh, that whole thing about you and Rosari, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it!" Samuto shrieked.

_Uh oh... is she upset at me?_

"I'm so happy for you!" She glomped me. _Uh... I guess not...?_

"T-Thanks," I smile.

"But you know, what happened to Shuyin?" she asked me.

"Too much to explain," I sighed. _I didn't want her to know about Shuyin; she would tell him everything. I couldn't let her know what was going on at all._

"Awww, c'mon!" she whined. "Tell me!"

"M-Maybe next time," I replied. "Right now I just need to survive."

"All right then," Samuto sighed.

"I swear, if they don't leave me alone, I will get Shiva on their asses!" I mumbled.

"Okay, no need to go _that_ far," Samuto said. "Don't want you in jail now."

"Yeah, you're right," I replied.

"Of course I am!" Samuto grinned.

"Okay, don't be so smug," I laughed.

_We ended up hanging around her apartment for the rest of the day. I thought about how evil Shuyin was, and Samuto just thought about how Shuyin feels about me dating Rosari. She thinks that he likes me! I couldn't believe it. I ended up sleeping over in my attempt to fend off the reporters._

"Lenne!" Samuto woke me up.

"Mmmm..." I opened my eyes slowly and saw a tabloid in front of me.

"Read it!" Samuto said excitedly. I rubbed my eyes and looked closer.

"'Songstress...Gone...Mad??'" I read it aloud.

"I can't believe they would write that!" Samuto said. "I mean, you have a right to remain silent."

"And they have a right to ruin my reputation," I sighed. "Well, I don't care. People like that need lives."

"That's true," Samuto laughed. "So what shall we do today?"

"I'm not-" I was cut off by my cell phone. "Er, hold on." I get my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Lenne, hi," It was my manager, Heimong. "I need you in today."

"What for?" I asked her.

"You need to finish a new album by the end of this year," she replied. "If not, you'll be breaking the contract and will face legal problems."

"Oh, okay, I'll get there as fast as I can," I reply. "See you soon!" I ended the call then turned to Samuto. "Sorry Samuto, I have to go."

"Well, good luck dodging the reporters!" Samuto smiled at me. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, I'll try," I laughed as I left.

_I headed for the studio, surprised that no reporters have bothered me yet. As I was walking, I encountered _him.

"Shuyin," I said as I walked up to him.

"Lenne," he replies. "I thought I told you, didn't I?"

"I don't care about the reporters," I told him. "But Rosari and I know about you and your preferences."

"Don't bother telling anyone," he laughs at me. "Nobody will believe you."

"Don't worry," I tell him. "I wouldn't stoop down to your level. Unlike you, I respect the privacy of others."

"You're nothing to me," he tells me. _He did NOT just say that._

_I looked at him coldly, then I started walking again to the studio. He stood there, with an evil grin. I thought about how I hate Shuyin and ended up at the studio entrance quicky. I went up to the recording rooms and met up with Heimong._

"Lenne! There you are!" Heimong runs to me.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," I replied.

"No, you're just on time!" She smiles.

"Great," I say. "What song am I recording first?"

"Your pick," She tells me. I ran through a list of songs that she bought lyrics to and found a very interesting title.

"'Everything Needs Love'?" I read it aloud. "I think I'll do that one."

"You sure?" She asks.

"Totally," I reply. We get everything ready and the music starts to play and I get ready to sing.

_There's a sound I hear in the dark_

_It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars_

_The lonesome bird losing its song to tears_

_Whispers "I was born to be remembered"_

_As the voices rise and reach out_

_Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds_

_The crying sky unlocks the secret kept_

_She calls "the truth found will always stay here in my heart"_

_Everything needs love..._

_Everything needs love..._

_There's a sound I hear in the dark_

_It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars_

_The lonesome bird losing its song to tears_

_Whispers "I was born to be remembered"_

_As the voices rise and reach out_

_Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds_

_The crying sky unlocks the secret kept_

_She calls "the truth found will always stay here in my heart"_

_Everything needs love..._

_Everything needs love..._

_Breathe deep and listen to the raindrops_

_Fly over valleys and the hilltops_

_Glide down and dive into the ocean_

_Let tides spill over your emotions_

_Everything needs love..._

_There's a sound I hear in the dark_

_It's a secret that's sung by the vanishing stars_

_The lonesome bird losing its song to tears_

_Whispers "I was born to be remembered"_

_As the voices rise and reach out_

_Comes a ray of the sun through the blanket of clouds_

_The crying sky unlocks the secret kept_

_She calls "the truth found will always stay here in my heart"_

_Everything needs love..._

_Everything needs love..._

"Nicely done!" Heimong told me after I recorded it for a fifth time. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, I did," I replied. "I don't know why though... In fact, I think I want that to be the album's title."

"Well, we have a few more songs to record," Heimong said.

"Yea, lemme see what else there is," I said. _For the rest of the day I recorded some songs. As I got home, I could only think about one thing:_

_"Everything needs love."_

* * *

I hope this chapter made some sense to you guys. I needed to move it along somehow, and I just didn't know how. The next chapter will have some major action though, so don't worry! Please review...! 


	6. Troubled Water

**How It All Began**

Written by phoenix pheatherz

**A/N:** Chapter 5 has a really crappy ending, but here's the continuing chapter that kind of makes Chapter 5 seem to have more sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari, Samuto, and Heimong.

Chapitre 6 :: Troubled Water

_Maybe that's all Shuyin wants. Maybe it's all he needs._

_Love._

"Lenne!" Samuto snapped me out of a daze.

"Wah!" I jumped up out of my seat.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" Samuto asked me.

"Some of it..." I replied. "Well...uh...little of it...or....none?"

Samuto sighed. "Lenne, I was telling you that I have a suspicion that Rosari wants to go further with you."

"We've only been dating for two weeks!" I told her.

"Hey, it only takes a five minute meeting to get in bed with someone," she answered.

"Uh, Rosari isn't like that," I replied.

"How do you-"

"And I've known Rosari ever since I was six," I cut her short. "He is _not_ like that."

"If you say so," Samuto shrugged. "But why would he suddenly ask you out?"

_Now that I think about it, I don't know much about Shuyin's past. Maybe Rosari brings back a feeling of happiness that Shuyin wants. But why Rosari? What's so special about Rosari to Shuyin?_

"Lenne...!" Samuto knocked on my head.

"Wah!" I almost fell backwards off my seat.

"Geez, Lenne," Samuto sighs. "pay attention!"

"So sorry..." I sighed. "Something's troubling me. I need to go get some rest."

"Okay, see ya!" Samuto says. "If you need anything, call me!"

_I headed out of her apartment and started walking towards my house. I thought about this whole Shuyin thing over and over. What does he want from Rosari? Does he really love him? What is going on?_

My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey Lenne," a voice replied. It was Yunalesca.

"Hi Yuna! What's up?" I ask her.

"Can you come over?" she asks.

"Sure?" I answer. "I'll be there soon."

_As I turned direction and headed towards Yunalesca's house, I continued to think about it. Shuyin and Rosari. What is the connection? I don't see it at all. I mean, they're friends, but lovers? No way..._

"Hey," I greeted Yunalesca at her door.

"Come on in," she shoved me in.

"Uh?" I followed as she pushed me upstairs into her room.

"Shh!" she closes the door behind her.

"What's going on?" I ask as she locks the door.

"I heard from my father that Zanarkand and Bevelle are having issues with each other," she tells me.

_This was actually not surprising to me. Zanarkand and Bevelle have been arguing with each other ever since a year ago. This was when the Adanhedo Towers were completed, one in Zanarkand and one in Bikanel Island, to show the unity of Zanarkand and the Al Bhed together and to show what great machina they can create. The rulers of Bevelle don't like it when other nations come out with more advanced machina than theirs. They also refuse the help of other nations to advance their technology, so they don't make many great technological achievements._

"What kind of problems?" I asked her.

"I heard that Bevelle recently stole a secret project that was being worked on at the Bikanel Adanhedo Tower," she replies. "Apparently it was some sort of an energy source."

"A machina that is an energy source? Why would they steal it when they could buy or make one themselves?" I ask.

"It's not a normal energy source," Yunalesca tells me. "The energy is actually composed of Farplane materials. It's supposedly the life force of Spira."

"I heard that Bevelle is also working on a top secret project," I told her. "But I heard a while ago that production stopped."

"Maybe they took the energy source to use in their project," she says.

"Maybe," I agree.

"However," she starts, "the energy source can be unstable because they haven't actually used it as a source of energy."

"So how come it's labeled an energy source?" I ask.

"Because it's composed of Farplane materials," she replies. "It's called the life source of Spira. Didn't I say that before?"

"Oh yeah," I replied. I thought about it, and it made some sense. "Well, what if Zanarkand, Bikanel, and Bevelle devised a treaty or make an official deal of some sort?"

"I'll suggest that to my father," she replies. "Thanks, Lenne."

"No problem," I smile.

"If you ever need anything, just ask!" she tells me.

"Well, I do have an issue at the moment," I reply.

"I'm listening," she says.

"Well, someone I know likes my boyfriend, and I have no idea why," I tell her.

"Uh..." she stared at me. "I think I might be able to help you if I knew the people."

"You know my boyfriend is Rosari, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I heard about it on the news," she replied. "So who likes Rosari?"

"Shuyin," I reply.

"Oh, I see," she said, then she thought about it. "Well, being one of the SITSMAG, I-"

"You're part of the SITSMAG?" I gasped in shock.

"...I know Shuyin has a thing for exotic people," she continued.

"Did it say guys specifically?" I ask her.

"Last time I've talked to him, he told me he preferred women," she says.

"But that means he would choose a guy too," I said.

"Which makes him bisexual," she adds.

"Omigosh!" I said. "That's totally new to me!"

"And I thought you two were friends?" she asks.

"Um...we've hit a rough spot at the current moment," I tell her.

"Yunalesca!" a voice came from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Oh!" she jumped up and opened the door for her father.

"Good afternoon, Lord Yevon," I stood up and bowed in front of him.

"Whatever happened to 'Uncle Yu'?" he smiled at me. "I get a high-ranking position in society, and this is what happens."

"I don't want to offend you," I reply.

"Please, I miss being called 'Uncle Yu'," he says. "In fact, it offends me that you don't call me that!"

"Omigosh! I'm sorry!" I bowed to him apologetically.

"I'm kidding," he laughs. "So, what have you ladies been up to?"

"Just girl stuff," Yunalesca replies.

"I see," he says. "Are you staying for dinner, Lenne?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't, Lord-" I stopped myself. "-I mean, Uncle Yu!"

"Well, we all have our priorities," he replied.

"I have to get going now. See you later, Yuna! Goodbye, Uncle Yu!" I left their house and went home.

_Maybe Shuyin did really like me...I mean, he goes both ways. _I thought to myself as I went to bed.

_If he had only asked me out..._

_...if he wasn't into Rosari..._

_...then maybe I'd be happier._

_What the hell am I saying? _I thought again. _I don't need Shuyin. I have Rosari. He makes me as happy as I can get._

_...Does he really?

* * *

_I thought I should put something important in this chapter. Like all the others, please review!


	7. Temptation

**How It All Began**

Written by phoenix pheatherz

**A/N:** Does anyone still read this? I decided that I should finally get around to finish this for my sake and for those who are still reading it. This was one of those stories that I actually wanted to finish writing. But high school is just so... time-consuming! Without further ado, I present the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any related materials. I only own the original characters Rosari, and Samuto.

Chapitre 7 : Temptation

_Besaid has lovely sunsets._

I leaned on Rosari's arm, getting slightly drowsy. "Mmm..."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rosari sighed as he gently placed his hand on my head. At that point, I was starting to fall asleep.

"Mmm-hmm..." I sleepily replied.

"Lenne..." I heard Rosari whisper before I fell asleep. "Lenne...? ...Lenne!"

"Mmmm?" I opened up my eyes to see Rosari, shirtless, at the edge of my bed. "-wha? How?" I look around and I was changed into pajamas. "Did... you? We...?"

"Nonono!" Rosari blushed and backed away from me. "Y-You see, you fell asleep on me, and then it was getting late, so I carried you to the airship back then carried you here, but then it started to pour when we got onto your street so I ran to your door, but I got soaked and got your clothes wet, so I called Samuto over to change your clothes! Honest!"

"Yep," Samuto walked in with three bowls of fresh Marboro tentacle soup. "I just made this. Here ya go!"

"Thanks," I repied. "By the way, what time is it?"

"About 9 pm," Rosari replied. "It's still pouring crazy out there, so is it okay if I stay overnight?"

"Me too! It'll be a sleepover party! Like the old days!" Samuto cheered.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Except we all don't fit on one bed anymore... we can only fit two of us on this bed."

"That's right, Rosari! You'll sleep on the couch!" Samuto laughed.

"Hey!" he replied. "I should be sleeping with Lenne cause I'm her boyfriend!"

Awkward silence.

"Okay, that didn't come out right..."

_We all laughed then drank the soup. We didn't really argue about who slept where any longer, for we were up most of the night talking about old times. Eventually we fell asleep, all on the same bed._

"Mmm..." I snuggled up with the soft, warm pillow that I was sleeping on. _So warm... and so firm? _I slowly opened my eyes and saw blue fur next to my head. _Rosari!_ I almost got off the bed, but the nice warm feeling of his chest next to my head sunk into me and I felt that I never wanted to let go. _I wonder... is this a Ronso thing?_ Suddenly Rosari's arm embraced me and pulled me closer to his body.

"Mmm... I love you so much..." Rosari mumbled.

_Oh!_ I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"...Grimmy..." he added.

_Grimmy!_

"...you're the fluffiest Grim Gaze ever...oh yes you are..."

_This went on for a few more minutes before he woke up._

"Hey Lenne," he whispered as he got up. "Lenne...wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes, pretending that I was asleep. "Huh...?" I got up and looked at him. "Hey..."

"Good morning," he smiled at me.

"Mornin'," I replied. "Hey... where's Samuto?"

"Good question," he answered. "Oh! That might explain." He pointed to a note on my dresser.

I got up and opened the folded piece of paper.

"Hey Lenne,

Sorry I couldn't stay around longer. I had some business to attend to. Well, okay; I'm meeting with Shuyin. Have fun with Rosari!

--- Samuto 

P.S. Use protection! XD"

"What did it say?" Rosari asked.

"She went to meet up with Shuyin," I told him.

"Oh... you think they like each other?" Rosari asked me.

"Last time I checked, Shuyin was liking _you_," I replied.

"Don't remind me," he said. "I still can't accept it."

"It's okay, because you have me!"

"Yes, I do."

_I climbed back into the bed and kissed him. Then we both realized that we had morning breath, so we quickly got out of bed and went to brush our teeth. After that, we had breakfast and then watched some television. But soon after, something kind of came over us, and we were making out on my sofa. Then..._

"Mmm..." Rosari parted his lips from mine. "I think your cell phone's ringing."

"Oh," I panted, grabbed my phone and saw that Samuto was calling. "Dammit. Sorry, honey. It's Samuto."

"It's okay," Rosari sighed. "I think we both need some air anyway."

I answered the call as Rosari got off of me. "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey! I'm on my way to your house!" Samuto replied.

"Uh? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you can't have babies yet," she joked. "and I have some goodies for you!"

"They better be go---ood!" I replied as Rosari started to leave kisses on my neck. Then that feeling arose in me again.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, umm... I've got to go now!" I hung up the phone and started to fool around with Rosari again. Soon the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Rosari asked, getting up off the couch.

"Ugh," I drearily got up to open the door. "It's Samuto."

"Hi!" a man at the door greeted.

"Sh-Shuyin?" I took a step back.

"Hey!" Samuto greeted from behind him. "Here's the one of the goodies I brought you!"

_What's his plan now... _I thought as I let the two of them in. They greeted Rosari, who was also in shock. _What does he want to do?_

_Samuto dragged me to my room and told me how she had a great day with Shuyin. Soon she had to go to the bathroom, so I took this time to eavesdrop on Rosari and Shuyin, who were talking in the living room._

"Hey, Rosari..." Shuyin said.

"Mmm?" Rosari grunted.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," Shuyin replied.

_Holy crap! _I thought to myself. _Is he gonna ask him out?_

"It's been a while since I realized this, but..."

"But?" Rosari asked nervously.

_But...? _I thought nervously.

"I don't want the girls to hear this. Let's step outside for a bit." Shuyin requested.

"A-Alright," Rosari replied.

_Omigosh! _I thought. _What do I do now? _I ran up to the window and opened it a little.

"Rosari," Shuyin started. "You see... I want... no, I need..."

_He's making a move on my boyfriend! _I started to panic. _Argh... what do I do!_

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to write, but I rarely get the chance to work on fanfics. Luckily it's winter break for me! Please review! 


End file.
